U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,948 describes a two-pack coating composition comprising a hydroxy component and an anhydride component, in which the hydroxy component is a polymer having at least two free hydroxy groups per molecule and also has in its molecule amine groups for accelerating the curing reaction between the hydroxy groups and the anhydride groups, and the anhydride component is a polymer having at least two cyclic carboxylic acid anhydride groups per molecule. In a less preferred modification the amine groups are present in a separate amine compound rather than on the molecule of the hydroxy component. The coatings of U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,948 have the advantage that they are ambient-temperature-curing without the use of toxic isocyanates and have been successfully as finish coats for automobiles, particularly in re-finishing, and as paints for yachts.
European Patent Application 134691 describes a three-component coating composition comprising a compound having at least two hydroxy groups, a compound having at least two anhydride groups and a compound having at least two epoxide groups.
European Patent Application 259172 describes a coating composition comprising an anhydride polymer and a polymer containing hydroxyalkylamino, hydroxyalkoxyalkylamino, hydroxy-substituted acyloxyalkylamino, hydroxy-substituted polyacyloxyalkylamino, mercaptoalkylamino or oxazolidino groups. One of the polymers comprises a flexible polymer chain and has its functional groups present as terminal groups at the end of the flexible polymer chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,382 describes a modified cationic vinyl polymer suitable for electrocoating and prepared by reacting a copolymer of maleic anhydride, styrene and an alkyl acrylate with an amino alcohol and/or a difunctional amine until the modified polymer has no residual anhydride rings, and reacting the product with a monoepoxy compound.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,449,250 and 3,329,658 describe an additive which imparts stability and detergency to mineral oil. The additive comprises a copolymer of maleic anhydride and an alpha-olefin which has been partially esterified with an aliphatic alcohol to make the copolymer oil-soluble and in which substantilaly all of the remainder of the carboxy groups are imidized.
German Patent 1594333 describes water-soluble polyelectrolytes useful as flocculating agents and retention aids in paper-making and made by reacting a copolymer of an ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic anhydride with a polyamine containing only one primary or secondary amino group, and reacting the reaction product with an epihalohydrin and/or a diepoxide.